pripyats cry :oblivion
by Natospec
Summary: some what epic stalker drama action story most characters are my own creations this my own version of the stalker zone world, it is a back story to a movie script me and my associayes are planing to start filming the winter after next, read reveiw i cont.
1. Chapter 1

**S.T.A.L.K.E.R Pripyat's cry:oblivion chapter 1**

_(Introduction)_

It was early still, in the years I mean.

Early two thousand eight, when the zone was still hazardous. When

freedom and duty were constantly at war. When going to the CNPP was

nothing but a pipe dream.

The winter when I entered the zone.

My name, you may ask, is Nolec Alexander Zero, but that is not as

important as you may think.

Not in the zone, at least, because here, in the words of an old

stalker named the stranger, your destiny is to die and be forgotten

leaving nothin behind but brass. Since then, around 2013, when I heard

those words, many have died. The zone has taken those closest to me,

but the zone has brought me farther than I ever thought possible before.

This is my story, my legend and legacy. At least what you wish to

believe of it. Even I can't believe some of the things that happened

to me. Now let us go back to where it all began.

I awoke to the clamor of my Swiss wind-up alarm, its shrill cackle

tearing into my head.

"Fuck!" I swore as I finally opened my eyes, the darkness in the room

cut open by the sliver of light from the window in my small two-bedroom apartment.

Bathed in the light of the window, parts from different weapons were

strewn about, along with papers, schematics and empty army surplus

5.56mm ammunition boxes.

I finally decide to haul myself out of bed and silence that

infernal ringing.

Throwing myself from the edge of my bed, I shout profanity as my foot

drops down onto a sharp screw left there from my work the night before.

"Fuck, I'm glad I'm getting the hell out of here today," I say to

myself as I finally get to the dresser that my alarm is on.

After turning it off I made my way out of my room. A pair of Simple

flekturm camo pants and a brown T-shirt I slept in the night before were all

I'm wearing.

"Oi! Ciel, you awake!" I shout to try and contact my sister, living in

the same apartment as me to help pay the rent.

"Yeah! Ya don't have to yell so damn loud!" she answers with an

equally loud yell.

Lumbering down the hallway, I reach the small kitchen. A half-eaten

pizza is already waiting for me to devour.

I lazily turn and look as my sister walks into the kitchen, wearing

loose-fitting military clothing just like me.

she hauls an AK74 assault rifle with her, its shiny new parts

reflecting all of the florescent light from the bulb above us.

"So... You ready to go?" she asks while grabbing a piece of the cold

pizza and slowly chewin' on it.

I answer with a nod and continue eating the piece I grabbed beforehand

and walk from the kitchen to my room.

Once I enter my room I snap the switch up with entirely too much

force. The bright florescent tube lighting draws all the darkness

into it. At the foot of my bed, a new American-made assault rifle and

handgun lay atop huge mountaineering backpack, along with a tactical

armored vest.

The reason for all of this is all to clear to me. I have decided to

go into the zone. To start over where no one knows me as the simple

middle class kid with his life going butt fuck nowhere. It's kind of

funny that they call me a kid, since I haven't legally been a kid for two

years. Though it's not like I use that fact to go anywhere in life.

I don't know why but Ciel insisted on coming with me. I guess the

company will be nice, but I'm going to be more worried about her than

anything else in the zone.

I just find it great that my best friend, Vladmir Puchiskiya, is

coming with us. He has been there through it all with me, and is as

straight a shooter as there ever was.

Being a big guy helps too, at 6'5 he is the biggest guy I know, and

luckily the strongest one as well. If I were to fight him I was pretty

sure he could kill me with one good punch.

I slowly get ready, buckling on the fully-loaded vest, putting my

sheath knife on my belt within easy reach, and finally picking up the

backpack and holstering the American-made custom browning model 1911.

The only real custom thing about it is its chambering to .44 magnum.

It's a significant step up in power from the common .45 acp.

I sigh as I sling the very common AR-15 rifle across my shoulder and

walk from the room, switching off the light as I go.

Ciel stands ready to leave at the door to the apartment. Vlad's

military surplus trucks diesel engine grumbles out in front.

I open the door and walk out to the truck, a pack and a Swiss FN-

scarH sitting in the cab next to Vlad.

He opens the window on his side and tells me to get in the bed of

the truck.

Hidden underneath a tarp like rain shield me and Ciel wait silently

as the loud truck approaches the cordon after the long ride.

The cordon is a heavily guarded exclusion zone meant to keep people out

of the actual zone farther in.

Our plan was to say that the truck was a supply truck for the

military men inside of the zone. Failing that, plan B is to end our

friendship with the military and charge in with guns firing.

Luckily, the border guards believe Vlad and let us in peacefully.

Finally, were in the zone. A map lead us to a large stalker camp

just past the cordon.

When we arrive at the outskirts of the camp, Vlad yells back to us

that the truck was almost out of fuel and wouldn't be able to go too

much further. So, that camp would also be where the truck stays forever.

We left the truck parked in a small garage like building near the

camp and left with all of our gear, leaving nothing behind at all. We even stripped the wiring from the cab, and for some reason Vlad even took the knob off the shifter,

depositing it in one of the many pockets of his pants.

After that, the three of us walked to the border around the camp,

assembled out of rusty razor wire and weathered wooden stakes, with a

guarded iron tubing gate being the only entrance and exit.

"Who are you? New meat?" The gate guard roughly grumbles as we walk

up to him. His body is covered in a long, cracked tan leather trench coat,

and his face is darkened by the hood of the coat.

He has his left hand resting on the barrel of an AK-47 rifle, its

butt on the ground.

Upon seeing my sister, his eyes travel up and down as if appraising a

piece of meat. It makes me want to cut them out of his head.

"Oh," he quietly whispers to himself before gruffly asking, "How much

for the girl?"

A sickening smile coming across his hood shaded face. "Unless maybe

you just want to give her to me." he moves to raise the Kalashnikov

assault rifle to his shoulder.

Suddenly Vlad pulls the combat knife from his belt and lunges at the

gate guard, cutting into his arm with the blade.

The man hollers in pain and slams the butt of the AK-47 into Vlad's chest,

making him hiss in pain and fall on his back.

The hostile guard lifted his rifle to his shoulder and racks back

the bolt, aiming it at Vlad.

I react as quickly as I can and tug the 1911 from my hip holster,

angling it towards the man. In one quick motion, I pull the trigger.

A loud bang meets my ears and the recoil of the gun nearly throws it

from my hand.

I hear a pained cry and I finally look away from Vlad and towards

the gate guard, his hand gripping his stomach and a profuse amount of

blood spilling through his clothes and hand. He dropped the rifle when

I shot him.

Vlad scrambles to take his handgun from its holster, a Beretta M-92

9mm. He finally gets the gun from his holster and carefully aims it at

the man.

I step between the man and Ciel and close my eyes as three quick

pops meet my ears and I feel flecks of blood hit my face and the man's

cries stop.

I open my eyes and see him on the ground, two more men dressed just

like him rushing towards the gate with there rifles ready.

They stop ten feet from the gate and kneel down onto the dirt road.

"Holster your shooters!" the one on the left shouts.

We comply and holster our pistols. I reach down and pull Vlad up

from the ground, and grab his shoulder as he stumbles slightly,

grabbing his chest and grunting in pain.

"You okay, man?" I ask him and he shakes his head and answers, "Not

really."

The two armed guards jog up to us and look down at the dead guard

laying in a red snow patch, colored by his own blood.

"Shit... Lenechsky... What happened here, and no bullshit," the one

that yelled for us to put our guns away says roughly with authority.

The second one keeps his eyes focused on us and his hands on his gun.

"Well." I start, carefully of what I say, trying to keep an air of

authority, even though I'm not the tallest or scariest one here;

that's Vladmir's job.

"This idiot here attacked us for no reason. He injured my man and

threatened my sister. He tried to kill my man here so I had to put him

down." I finish and glare at the man who is seemingly in charge.

"Well..." he says, struggling to find a rebuttal to what I said.

"Fuck, go in. Gate take them to the boss. And no stopping along the

way or else!" he shouts to the guy he is with and he nods, turning

around and slowly walking back into the camp. We follow him silently

through the small rows of worn down crumbling brick buildings.

"So..." he starts, trying to start a conversation.

"what are your names?" he asks looking at us over his shoulder.

"The fuck do you care!" Ciel angrily growls a him, surprising all of

us.

"Ooh, feisty!" Gate says and pulls the hood off his head, showing a man

that couldn't be more than a year older than me and Vlad, and

apparently not bad looking according to the blush on my sisters face.

"Sh-shut up you!" my sister stutters flustered while obviously trying

to hide the blush on her face.

A cheeky smile finds its way onto Gates face as he looks back forward,

"Ha ha, I'm just having fun with ya, no need to be hostile. Tell ya

the truth, I'm glad that cocksucker Lenechsky finally got killed." he

says, an emotionless look coming over his face "He's a lecher, and

more than once I've caught him with those girls the bandits prostitute

out." He sighs his expression hardening.

"They probably got them by kidnapping them outside of the zone, fuckin'

bastards," he gets quieter at the end, harshly whispering the last two

words.

"If I was you, girl, I would keep that little detail a secret out

here in the Zone, at least until those damn slaver bandits get killed

off. There's no chivalry out here in the zone." he says harshly,

s his slow walk as he reaches a red painted wood door.

" If I may ask, how long have you actually been in the zone?" I ask

him, expecting him to say a year or more.

"Three months, And that's a long time out here in the zone. Most

people don't even make it past a week." He stops and knocks twice on

the door, a deep authoritative voice inside saying "Enter" moments later.

"The boss is inside. Tell him exactly what happened. Don't bullshit

him, he can tell. I will stay out here for when he is done with you."

He smiles slightly. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he hated Lenechsky

too."

He pulls the door open and motions for us to enter. We follow his

motions and go inside, a dark red painted badly lit room meeting us on

the other side, much warmer than the cold snow patched Chernobyl

winter outside. There is a single large man sitting against the wall

of the other end of the room cross legged on a bed. A bottle labeled

cossacks in his left hand raised towards his mouth, the light of the

outside showing a black tattoo on his forearm reading S.T.A.L.K.E.R.

"So You are the new guys that killed Lenechsky. Bringing a woman

into the zone is a bad idea. You.. stalker," he starts up seriously

then looks to Vladmir, who coughs violently into his hand, pulling it

away to show blood on it. "should go see our medic, Vrolank will fix

you right up, then we will talk." he finishes and pulls a small

battery powered radio from one of his vests pockets, and talks into it

too quietly for me to hear.

Moments later, two large men walk in with a military canvas stretcher

and I help Vlad onto it, telling him that we will find him later. The

two large men walk out carrying the stretcher with Vlad on it. Gate

closes the door behind them.

"He will be fine in no time. The good doctor is a magician, his

assistant Svolask is just as good as any doctor out in the real world,"

the boss says reassuringly, before switching to a serious expression.

"So, you came to the zone today. Most newbies die within the first

three hours, but usually because they are not prepared, but you all

seem very ready, gear wise, for the terrors of the zone. Which I will

try to explain to you when your friend is back. Until then..."

He stands up from his bed and walks to a cabinet, pulling three shot

glasses out of it, and a bottle labeled cossacks vodka. He pours the

glasses full and hands me and Ceil each a glass. Taking the last for

himself he sits back down, motioning for us to do the same on the oil

drums along the wall.

"let us drink to your fist day in the zone," he says just before

throwing back the shot of hard liquor. Ciel and I look at each other

then drink both of ours.

The sharp alcohol stings my throat as it burns its way down to my

stomach. My first drink in the zone.

So far, The zone isn't that bad. Other than our brief brush with

near death, it's been okay. But from what I've heard, it won't stay

that way.

( AU: die and be forgotten leave nothing behind but brass and the

stranger are both property of the authors of the zone at .com

, I neither own nor claim to own rights to stalker, but I do

claim rights to anything I pulled out of the corner of butt fuck and

nowhere.

The character Nolec is based after a bit of myself and my friend

mark, Vladmir is based nearly entirely off of mark, Ciel is based of a

few of my closest ladyfriends jumpy personalities,

the boss is based after my auto shop instructor, gate is based of my

friend johnny. All other insignificant characters are based off my

imagination, that is all. Please review and respond)


	2. Chapter 2

Stalker pripyates cry oblivion chapter 2

An- I know the format was screwed up on the last chapter but I didn't feel like fixing it, I will eventually

* * *

It wasn't long before the bottle of alcohol was empty lost time left for us to reclaim. the boss told gate to set us up in the empty house near his.

His excuse was so he could keep an eye on us but I think he was really just concerned about us getting good space from the rest of the more hard core stalkers roaming around outside to the small grey cinderblock house, more of a cinderblock shed than any thing.

Though it was quite comfortable inside of it, insulated from the harsh winter outside of it, I find myself comfortably sinking into one of the cots in the room.

Just as I start to feel myself drift away into sleep a harsh knock comes the wood door, reverberating through the house like a gritty klaxon.

I sit up and yawn walking towards the door I shout "Go away! We don't want any!" Even though I know there was no chance that I would be left alone, so I open the door harshly , the face of fatigue and morphine meeting me on the other side.

"Mark… you look like shit." I say to him, trying not to laugh at the zombie like man standing before me.

I stand out of the way as he pushes past me and collapses into the cot infront of him. He rolls over pulling the blanket with him and mutters just loud enough for me to hear "Fuck that guy and his damned healing artifacts…I feel like shit now, I'm going to sleep."

I snicker and ask him if he was alright, he groans and nods in answer and falls asleep, a light snoring hitting my ears as he does.

I decide not to sit around anymore and leave the temporary house that we were given. A cold bite hitting me as I close the door on my way out.

A lot of stalkers were out and about at this time, some looked even newer than us, others looked like absolute shit, Some looked like real warriors, a few looked like they were already dead and were hanging onto life by a thread and a shotgun shell.

I slowly trudge through the cold snow covered streets, marveling at how high the once thin layer of snow got in such a short time since I walked into the building.

Walking along looking at all the going on's of the stalker world I come across two men arguing from inside a windowed house, nothing special in normal circumstances, except the small fact that one of the two had to be at least 7 feet tall and strong as a bear.

I stop next to the window and listen in on the argument, the smaller man with an svd m-2 slung across his back trying to keep calm as he yells at the huge man in front of him. I inch closer to the glass and can just barely here the arguing occurring inside. The large man is complaining about a choice the small man made, something about freedom, a faction of some sort probably.

The conversation goes on with me eavesdropping in on it the large man interjecting once again "Look Yar, the zone isn't some huge fucking gift to humanity. Im still a little miffed that Scar decided to take up those scientists offer, I agree with freedom wanting to keep the zone open and free, but all the fighting going on between them and duty just makes it too dangerous to be part of any faction at all. Let alone freedom or duty. Hell even being a bandit is probably safer than duty or freedom.'

The shorter man, probably around my height and most likely around 26 to thirtyish years old snarls back at him with "Look! If you are too afraid to make a difference in the zone that's your own damned problem not mine. I'm joining and you can't stop me, the zone needs to stay open and free, and I will help assure that happens even if it gets me killed."

The large man growls at Yar and stomps from the room, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him so hard it shatters the glass window I was listening through.

That bit of entertainment gone, I continue my search for anything interesting in the stalker camp.

A few minutes later I come across a bar, the huge man from before sitting and drinking with another man around my height and laughing good naturedly at some kind of joke, and I sit down and listen in on the joking banter of the two stalkers.

I order a drink as the bartender comes around, I'm not too thirsty for alchohol so I order a carbonated soda drink, probably mixed up by the bartender himself, it's not like I could actually order a coca cola out here.

My drink arrives while I listen to the banter of the stalkers around me, I taste it and to my surprise and delight it tastes far to familiar to the world famous cola to not be it.

"huh" I mutter to the bartender "I guess you really can get a coke anywhere in the world... ha hmm."

He lets out a deep chuckle and announces to me "Only place in the zone you can get it is here and most of the military bases carry it too, though the military would rather kill you than give you a drink!"

The huge stalker sitting at the second table in the bar laughs at the raucous the bartender is making and shouts "Isn't it the truth!" he looks at me quizzically before asking rather directly "Hey, I've never seen you around here before, you that new guy who killed Lenechsky?" the lack of malice upon announcing that little escapade earlier this morning tells me he means no harm in asking, so I decide to answer instead of quietly sitting there looking like a retard.

"Yeah that was me and my buddy Vlad, I'm Nolec zero by the way" I turn and offer him my hand, he shakes it with a solid grip. Releasing it he picks up a shot of vodka and tosses it down his throat.

"Everyone calls me either bear or big bandit, I prefer big bandit if you have to call me anything. I know someone whose real name is Bear, He used to run with me back when I first got into the zone and was idiotically sucked into the bandit life style. Haven't seen him for a few weeks, probably ran off and got himself killed. You, Zero, would be wise to stay away from the bandits. You and your friends. Especially that girl you have with you, if the bandits find out about her, your gonna have a bit of a fight on your hands. I like you man, you have a good head on your shoulders. You also helped kill off that prick Lenechsky. That gets you respect in my book" He says before pausing to throw down another shot of the ethanol based intoxicant, then continues "You catch yourself in a shit situation with the bandits, just tell them you're one on my boys. They know me as Leyonoisk, and there definitely afraid of my fake name and persona. Probably because I took the entire cell of bandits I was with down to the canyon and turned loose my light machine gun on them. Pricks deserved it for what they were doing right under my nose."

My interest peaked by his dark tone at the end and against my better judgment I ask him "What did they do to get you that angry with them?"

He snarls and throws back a third shot of the home brewed vodka and says venomously "They were trafficking girls, children, as slaves for the other bandits on the inside and out of the zone. That's unacceptable shit."

I nod in agreement, people like that make me sick, and deserve to die as fast as they start existing.

I tell the huge stalker that I had to go as it was gearing up for a huge storm again, so I had to find my way back to the safe house.

When I arrived at the house I notice Ciel and Gate talking at the front, I pay no attention to the conversation, but say a simple "watch yourself" To gate as I walk by and into the cinderblock box house and lay down onto the cot again.

My first day in the zone finally over. I survived the first day in this man made hell, though I haven't done much dangerous to my health, I still feel accomplished for surviving. I roll over and finally fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Stalker pripyats cry chapter 3

**Yes It is I your all mighty leader. Witness my almighty not giving a fuck! Finals suck. Grades suck. Life in general up to this point has bit dick. But I don't really care. Don't get me wrong there's a lot of ups in the day. My insane friends are entertaining as hell but enough about me…YAY! CHRISTMAS  


* * *

**

It was a cold ass day, even colder than a normal cold day in the zone.

Sitting around negative fourteen it was a very cold day. One I defiantly didn't want to go outside in, but alas, the boss decided that today was a great day to send us on our first mission with Gate and the doctors' assistant Svolask.

He sent the three of us out to go find a team of mutant hunters that haven't reported back to the base in a long time, around four days ago they went missing and we get the privilege of walking around in a cold ass day looking for them in the area bordering the swamps.

So we find ourselves near the swamps, a fine glassy sheen of undisturbed ice resting upon the surface of the moist swamp sludge.

"S-Shit" I stutter "It's fucking cold out here". I scan the surface of the ice for any signs of the hunter squad; I see absolutely nothing at all.

"Well there gone. So can we go?" I ask as Svolask, an average size man with a clean shaved look of intelligence upon his face, winter camouflage under an exoskeleton holding him up.

"Not yet, we are to at least find a body or two first, more preferably we should find them alive." He says without taking his eyes off the iced landscape.

"So who the hell are we looking for anyway?" Vlad asks between taking sips of the zones version of coffee from a steaming steel canteen.

"Von and Vyatka. A couple of knuckle heads those two. No brains in them at all. At least Vyatka anyway, I don't really know von to well." Svolask answers, taking out his own canteen and drinking from it.

"Well if you think there that dumb why let them out of the camp to go look for… what the hell were they looking for an "Well if you think there that dumb why let them out of the camp to go look for… what the hell were they looking for anyway?" Vlad asks, encouraging conversation to try and kill the boredom.

Huh the zone being boring, who'd a thunk it? Almost illogical thought right?

"Vlad, try and keep the talking to a minimum. We don't want to attract any unto attention to ourselves out here. Besides what do you care any way?" Gate says while also drinking from a steaming canteen.

"I just like to know shit. I really couldn't care less about the people were looking for or what they're looking for, I just think it would be nice to know." He replies, slipping the now emptied canteen back into the thick canvas belt pouch and breaths out a heavy sigh of boredom.

It seems to me that not all that much is really going on in the zone during the cold ass winter. Other than a frost bitten rat I haven't seen a single animal anywhere out here, it's almost creepy how quiet it is out in the wilderness, though there's not much wild to it.

"I think I see something. Come." Svolask says without even answering the question voiced by vlad, His demeanor making me nervous with his blatant disregard of us. We quickly make our way out onto the frozen swamp, watching our footsteps Vlad, Gate and myself work our way after Svolask, Who is walking on the ice like its normal ground with no possible risk of falling through.

We walk on the ice for several minutes, slipping slightly every few steps, until Svolask stops and looks down at a snow covered mound on the ice, the edge of a boot sticking out of it.

"Why does that snow drift have a shoe? There better be a body under there or I really am going crazy." Gate says as he steps closer to it, drawing his handgun, a fourty five automatic, made by some no name company that seems to sell quite a few weapons to the zone. He edges closer, cautiously booting the pile he steps back and aims at it when it moves and groans.

"Von? Get up. Now!" Svolask irritatedly growls at the moaning snow pile.

The man inside, young looking, maybe nineteen at the oldest, shakes all the snow off of himself, his face pale and slightly blue from being drenched in snow.

"Wha's goin on?... JESUS FUCKING CHRISTE ITS GOD DAMNED COLD!" He yells, finnaly coming to his senses.

"Damn! Shut up you idiot! Trying to make us all lose our hearing." Gate scorns after booting the man in the head to shut him up.

"Sorry Gate… So anyone want to explain to me why I'm sitting on a very large chunk of ice and why my left leg, right arm, and throat hurt. Feels like someone kicked the shit out of me…" Von says, confusion very evident in his voice, He picks himself up off the ground and I finnaly get a good look at him.

The guy was about five-eight or nine, Had dark colored hair, sort of brown or black. I'll say dark brown, and wore a badly torn and slightly bloodied grey colored hooded jacket. With a pair of the ever popular zone Style black utility combat Trousers. A large chunk of the left leg of the pants is missing and a lot of frozen and slightly old blood stained the area around it.

About three seconds after he stood all the way up, he stumbled and fell.

A hearty pained groan escaping his lips, and the bloody patch of fabric on his leg runs red with fresh blood.

"Shit! This explains why my leg hurts." He places his right arm on the swamp ice and tries to push himself up, the moment he puts pressure on it the grimaces in pain. "and this explains why my arm hurts."

Gate badly stifles a low chuckle before just allowing himself to all out laugh at Vons misfortune.

"You're an Idiot dude. How did you even end up in the swamp alone?" he asks von, finally getting his laugh to subside.

"Um… all I can recall is a chimera. A loud crunch, and a lot of gunfire. It's all a bit fuzzy. Oh! And I got wacked in the head by something. Then everything was woozy and then I guess I fell while trying to get back to the camp and ended up here." Von answers while cradling his injured arm to his chest and laying out his bleeding leg.

"I think the crunch was the chimera killing my partner… and the shooting was from him gripping the trigger as he died. And the head whacking was from the chimera barreling into me before I got up and ran… I guess it scratched my leg too… can I get some help up? Maybe a little assistance on getting back to the camp?" Von finishes while once again attempting to stand up.

Before he starts to fall and hurts himself again gate grabs hold of his left arm and throws it over his shoulder, supporting vons bad leg he turns and starts off in the direction of camp before turning to make sure we were following him.

Finnaly after another walk, which other than running or the occasional dirtbike, seems to be the most popular method of locomotion in the zone. We reach the camp again, the new guard that replaced the one we killed looks at the five of us and just motions for us to go on in.

Vlad and I go to the bosses place to collect our payment before heading over to our place. Upon opening the door I see exactly what I was expecting to see. My sister lazing around the placed lay out like a dead body on her cot. She always is like this whenever she doesn't have to do any work that day.

"Hey… you guys done already?" she voices as I lay my rifle by the door on the small rifle rack and drop my utility belt to the ground next to it.

"Already? We've been gone all day." I reply as I reach my cot and throw my tacvest to the ground, the three Ar stanag magazines in it clacking as they hit the floor.

"Tired. Sleep, everyone shut up." I say as I throw myself into the cot and throw the blanket over my head.

The lights go off and the door opens then shortly closes, Usually I would check to see who left. But this time I'm just to tired to care and quickly let my mind be consumed by sleep"

* * *

**HAHA I said trousers. Trousers is a funny word. You got to admit it. Its like saying dirtydouche. Its satisfyingly fun to say. Till next time my friends. Merry fucking Christmas and a happy New years. Cheers. I'm off to arrange getting sauced and make bad decisions.**


	4. Chapter 4

Stalker pripyats cry oblivion chapter four

**do to some inspiration from the euro stalker community, I have decided that I will be continuing this story. This is not the original chapter 4,but I hope it will be better than I could ever hope **

I awoke to the door opening and closing, light from the outside streaming in, making me squint as I pick my head off of the pillow and give my sister a condescending look.

"Are you just getting in now?" I ask as she drops her AK 47 onto the weapons rack, she nods and switches the headlamp clamped to her head off, immersing the room in darkness.

"I have been at the bar with Gate. He wanted to tell me a few things about surviving here. Androvoch is down there, he wants to have a few drinks with you and finish the conversation you guys were having yesterday." Ciel says as she shuffles around the room, dropping her pack onto the floor and climbing into her bed.

I stand up groggily and walk over to the door, grabbing up my pack and clipping on my pistol belt, I pull a can of energy drink out of the pack before setting it back on the floor and slipping out of the doors.

Outside it was snowing lightly, a light layer of fresh powder lay blanketing the streets of the run down village camp, like some post apocalyptic nightmare movie. Ignoring that thought, I make my way through the streets towards the bar, passing groups of stalkers relaxing, gambling, and playing guitars around several oil drum fires along the way, it wasn't long before was at the bar and at the bottom of the can of energy drink.

Wide awake I step inside and encounter a face I have never met before standing in my way looking at my accusingly.

After trying to pass him a few times with him intercepting me, I stare irritated into the cracked brown trench coated mans hood shrouded face "what the hell do you want." I grouchily demand as I eye him suspiciously.

"you stole my shooter from me you bastard!" he shouts loudly, pointing at my handgun. I look at him confused for a moment before replying.

"you must be mistaken, I haven't stolen anything from anyone." And resting my right hand onto the grip of my combat knife, the words causing the man to scowl deeply and move into a threatening posture.

"You will give it back if you know what's good for you, you piece of shit,bandits don't take well to people stealing from them." He says darkly, a not very concealed threat, I lift the latch holding my knife into the sheath and slowly start to slip it from my belt.

The situation slowly escalating into a fight is ended as a massive hand is laid upon the man's shoulder, Androvoch deep voice behind him stopping my motions to attack the man out of self defense.

"We do not take kindly to bandits around these parts. Take your two friends back in the bar and leave before I kill you." The bandits face pales and he looks like he may have soiled himself as he turns to eye Androvoch, a forgotten threat laying loose on his fearfull lips.

"le-leyonoisk….o-o-k-okay we d-don't want any t-trouble. Come on boys lets leave" the bandit and his two friends walk hurriedly from the bar, disappearing from view, Androvoch leads me to a booth where he was sitting before. I wince as I here three consecutive distant rifle shots pop off and a scream of pain, followed by another shot, then silence.

"they will not bother you anymore comrade. So, I guess you're wondering why you were asked to come down here. Well" he pauses to drink from a glass filled with a dark amber liquid. "I wanted to ask you why you came to the zone?"

I sigh and scrunch my eyebroys together in thought before finnaly answering him with "I'm not really sure why I decided to come here exactly. I guess it was because real life and me really didn't work well together. I tried the army, they didn't want me, said I was over qualified to be cannon fodder." We both share a small laugh at that before I wave the bartender over and order a glass of scotch; waiting is quick arrival before continuing.

" I wanted to actually do something with my life, but I guess I started out on the wrong foot. I'm really only good for two things, working with my hands and killing. I would have liked to learn machining, but since the economy took a shit I haven't been able to afford to go to school to learn a trade. So after a lot of thought, I decided maybe getting away from the real world was the best choice." Androvoch finishes his drink as I wrap up my reasoning and nods his head in aggrement.

"So simple is your reason, back when I entered the zone it was just starting out. I was here with a doctor, a doctor of medicine. He is long dead now on a search for the fabled fountain of youth artifact, Trying to create something to reverse the effects of Alzheimer's or something crazy like that." He pauses to start into a new glass of the cognac he is drinking, "You see, I am one of the oldest people in the zone, but I stay young and fit even though, because I should, by all rights without the zone, be dead." A sad look forms on his face as he starts "my wife and I lived in the city of pripyat. She was a worker at the power plant, a real geniouse that girl. And me, I worked the carnival as a maintanence man, because of me that ferris wheel stands to this day. When the disaster struck… my wife was lost to the power plant. I found out after the evacuation of the city." He pauses to wipe his eyes off and take another sip of his drink "when they started looking for liquidators, I jumped on the chance to join them. Fix a mistake made by humanity, and put my mind at ease at losing my love. It was hard work, but I survived it with only minor radiation poisoning. I thought I would live for a long long time. But years later I began to develop a deadly cancer in my bones. It aged me horribly, took my strength, and was going to be my end. By this time the zone had been around for a few years, and artifacts were streaming out into the public. The doctor called me with the news that he may be able to cure me. So I went in, and he prescribed to me, a glowing blue powder made from a crushed artifact, drinking it with a chemical mix, I quickly got back to strength that I hadn't seen since my early twenties. For payment, I agreed to go into the zone and help search for artifacts that could cure deadly diseases that conventional medicines could not help. With my work, and the work of many other stalkers, we were able to completely cure a large variety of diseases very quickly. Staph, syphilis, some forms of aids and malaria, aswell as several different cancers. But one day, a psudoSquid in the pripyat river grabbed ahold of the doctor whom I owed my life, that was his slow demise, losing his right arm in that attack, and losing a lot of his sanity all at the same time. It was a horrible thing to see." He takes a deep breath before looking at his watch and standing up. "Alright Nolec me and my boys have a mission to the swamp lands today, you and your crew are more than welcome to come. We are hunting the chimera that injured Von and killed another stalker. Its been lurking far to close to our home than we would ussualy like to see. If you are interested, meet me by the main gate ready to go at seven." He says before walking out, I check my watch to see that it is already five thirty, and that the sun was quickly breaking light over the horizon. I will go with them on the mission, but something tells me today is going to be and interesting day.


End file.
